The perfect drug
by EchelonBitch
Summary: It's dirty birdy


I was lying on a grass reading some love story and eating grapes. This year, summer was hoter than the last year. So I was bored and even though I was wearing mini shorts and a bikini top I was still sweating like a pig. Vicki was sitting next to me in a bunk with the huge belly. She was pregnant for about 6 months now and was eating ice-cream. Tomo, Jared and Shannon were painting old house and listening to music on a radio. Sold Elvis Presley song was playing and suddenly I felt the urge to dance. So I arose from my seat and grabbed Leto brothers' hands and started dancing. They tried to resist but I knew that they can dance. I know Tomo would dance but when Vicki is near us I just couldn't.

"Oh, c'mon don't be like that! Come and dance!" I shouted.

They just shook their heads and grinned at me. I showed them the finger and pouted like a child.

"Assholes."- I said.

The boys started to make fun of me and Vicki smiled at me.

Suddenly I felt something wet and gross on my shoulders. I turned around and I saw how Jared was painting on me with the house paint. I got mad. He just looked at me with those perfect blue eyes and winked. He knew that I loved him but that was disgusting. I took Shan's brush and put some paint on Jay's perfect face then ran. Jay now had blue paint all over his face. I ran to Vicki and hid behind her I knew he won't do anything to me when she is with us.

"Come on it's not fair!"- he said angrily. Jay does not like when things don't go the way he wants.

I shook my head and grinned wickedly. He put his sunglasses on and tried to go around Vicki.

"Be careful Jared. I don't want to be blue like you are."- She said and looked at him

I smiled even more and sat down on the grass behind her bunk and borrowed some ice-cream. They were so tasty and sticky. So like always I smudged. Ice cream was all over my face, breast and body.

"Meed some help?"- asked Jay.

"If you won't smudge me again then yes."- I stood up and walked towards Jared.

I saw how all Mars boys looked at me like at yummy gummy bear. I felt a little bit confused and felt like I was naked. I turned around so they could see my blue back. Jared came with some old rag. I looked at it suspiciously but Jay just smiled. He started clean my body ant then I remembered he used the rag to clean his painted hands. I wanted to take it from him but Jay started to annoy me with that rag. Jared started to play with it like he was in a Rodeo. I crossed my arms on my chest and started watching him like he was a small kid.

Suddenly I felt like my bikini top fell down. I lowered my eyes and then covered my breasts with my hands. I felt how my cheeks went red. I turned around and saw how Shan was putting my bikini top on.

"Fuck you!" I shouted at him and went to the house.

That house was my grandfather's. The house was old and creepy but still good to spend the summer in. I went straight to the second floor and then to bathroom.

When I was about to close the door behind myself I couldn't because Jared stood in the doorway. I was only with my shorts and I felt realy uncomfortable.

"Can I go in the shower with you?" He asked.

I shook my head and covered my breasts again.

"Why not?" He asked with that sexy voice of his.

"Because I know how it will end." I said and looked him in his blue eyes.

He tried to touch my chest and I let him do it. His hand was smooth and warm. I smiled at him.

"So can I go in?" He asked again.

"But no tricks…" I said quietly.

Jared winked and bowed his head. I let him in and went to the shower. I took of my shorts and turned to Jared. He liked what he saw and stepped closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back and grabbed my hand. I giggeled and led him straight to the shower.

Jared came in few secounds later only with boxers. He was dirty but still looked hot. I bit my lower lip and cleaned his face. Jared took my hand and kissed my fingers. I gave him a sponge and a soap. He laughed but started to clean me. First my neck then my breasts, belly and vagina (he spent too much time cleaning there) and then he bent down and cleaned my legs. I thought I'll get orgasm. He was so soft and gentle. I turned around and he started to clean my behind. I could not hold it and I moaned. I felt Jay's body near mine and his throbbing erection pressed against my back. He kissed my shoulder and the only thing I could do at the moment was to swallow saliva. I took the sponge from his arms but I just couldn't look him in the eyes. I started to wash his perfect body. My hands were shaking. I wanted him so badly…

Jared put his arms on mine and helped me with it. We cleaned him slowly. His chest, his strong abs made my crazy and I just wanted to finish everyting fast. Jared felt it didn't let go of my hand.

"Stop Jay please…"- I said excited.

He wanted to kiss me but I just pushed away him and took the shower quickly then I simply left…


End file.
